moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cruising
R +18 +18 +18 C +18 R-18 +18 R | duración = 103 minutos | idioma = inglés | productora = | distribución = | presupuesto = | imdb = 0080569 | filmaffinity = 573335 }} Cruising (en España: A la caza, en Hispanoamérica: Cacería) es una película policíaca estadounidense del año 1980, dirigida por William Friedkin e interpretada por Al Pacino y Paul Sorvino. Tema Un detective de policía se infiltra en el ambiente gay de la ciudad de Nueva York para atrapar a un asesino en serie que mata a homosexuales con los que contacta en lugares de encuentro sexual. Argumento Un asesino en serie se dedica a matar a todos sus compañeros de juegos sexuales sadomasoquistas en la ciudad de Nueva York. El policía Steve Burns es el encargado de infiltrarse en el sórdido ambiente leather homosexual neoyorquino y aprender los "códigos de conducta" que rigen este tipo de garitos, para intentar descubrir al responsable de los asesinatos. Durante la investigación se alejará de su novia, influido por este nuevo mundo. Curiosidades * El título hace referencia al término del argot gay inglés cruising, que hace referencia a la actividad de buscar encuentros sexuales en lugares públicos y a la vez significa patrullar. * Brian De Palma realmente quiso dirigir esta película, pero sus productores no pudieron hacerse con los derechos, por lo que tuvo que rodar Vestida para matar. * La película provocó numerosas protestas ante la "estereotipación" del colectivo homosexual, que organizó marchas en contra, aunque dichas protestas fueron ignoradas por el público. * Se dice que el "montaje original" del director duró 140 minutos. Ante la demanda creciente de una edición especial con dicho montaje, de existir éste, parece ser que ha sido vetado por la "MPAA" por su contenido extremadamente provocativo y explícito. * Durante la escena en la que el asesino apuñala a su compañero sexual en la cama, el director William Friedkin añadió fotogramas de manera subliminal (como haría con la cara del diablo que aparece en El exorcista ), de una película porno gay que pueden ser vistos claramente a cámara lenta en un DVD. * La banda sonora original (editada por CBS en lp, s70182) carecía de los temas clásicos de la película (la música de Jack Nitsche y la pieza de Boccherini Música nocturna de las calles de Madrid No. 6, Op. 30). Incluye temas de Willy DeVille (Heat of the moment, pulling my string, its so easy), the cripples (loneliness, hypnotize), John Hyatt (spy boy), Madelynn Von Ritz (when i close my eyes i see blood), Mutiny (lump), Rough trade (shakedown), Germs (lions share) y otros temas que no aparecieron en el lp procedentes de diversos grupos punks. * El actor que interpreta al padre del asesino fue el maestro de interpretación del actor que interpretaba al asesino en la vida real, una persona estricta que añadió una tensión especial a la escena en la que habla a su hijo (o al menos en la que éste se imagina que es su padre quien le aconseja que mate). * La edición en DVD añadió escenas extra como diversos planos de gente en los bares, sobre todo en la escena de la fiesta de la noche de los polis. Remake en 2012 En agosto de 2012, el diario El País anunció que el actor James Franco va a protagonizar un remake de la película. Enlaces externos * Comentarios de la película en Homocine.com * Ficha de la película en filmaffinity.com Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Crimen y Misterio Categoría:Películas de Thriller Categoría:Películas de 1980 Categoría:Películas de Warner Bros Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos